


Why'd It Have To Be Shoes?

by KrysKrossZee



Series: Why'd It Have To Be Dramione? [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Child Loss, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Miscarriage, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Male Character, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: When packing up to move on to their next chapter, Draco finds a pair of shoes that he is ready to take up with them.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Why'd It Have To Be Dramione? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984811
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Why'd It Have To Be Shoes?

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags and let me know what you think.
> 
> Yes, I've started another series. Yes, I'm aware I have a problem. Bt this one has been in my head for a while.
> 
> Thanks to KazOfScotland for betaing.
> 
> Prompts used-
> 
> Keep Calm And Write Something's Weekly Prompt No 19: Shoes

Draco stared at the tiny pair of shoes in the palm of his hand. He was starting to regret his decision to clear out the hallway closet. He'd almost felt as if he couldn't breathe when he'd found the box in the first place, so he had to question his own reasoning as to why he had thought that opening the box was a good idea. He had known what was in it and he had known how much it would hurt him to look at the contents.

"Draco?" Hermione's voice came floating from the bedroom and it was probably the only thing that could have possibly grounded him at that moment. He quickly, but carefully, wrapped the shoes back up and put them back where they belonged.

He didn't know what to do with the box itself though. They were meant to be boxing up their belongings so that they could move from their first flat and into their first family home, but he didn't want Hermione to have to see the clothes that they had bought for their first child. He didn't want her to have the old memories and pain that he was currently experiencing brought back up. He knew that they both lived with the loss of the baby that they had never gotten the chance to meet every day, but there was something even more heartbreaking about holding the reminders in one's hands.

"Draco? Are you still there?" Hermione's voice was closer now and Draco realised that he hadn't actually responded to her. He quickly stood up, the box still in his hands but he could hear her footsteps getting closer so to stash it anywhere now would look like he was trying to hide something.

"Yeah, I'm here. Everything okay?" He asked as she appeared in the hallway. Every day she seemed to grow even more beautiful, every time he saw her she took his breath away all over again. He'd never understood what people had meant when they'd said that pregnancy made a woman glow until Hermione was carrying his child. He didn't understand how she could become even more beautiful, and yet somehow she managed to.

She nodded as her gaze met his. He knew that she could sense that he wasn't okay but she didn't push him for answers or reasons. "Yeah, just wondered if you'd seen my wand?"

Draco gave a light, though somewhat forced, laugh at that. She had gotten exceedingly forgetful during this pregnancy. He found it far too amusing. "I think it's in the kitchen?" He hadn't really been paying attention to where she had put her wand, and there was also the chance that he had accidentally packed it away in one of the boxes, but he decided not to mention that.

Hermione nodded before her eyes flickered to the box that he was still holding in his hands. "Oh." Her voice was smaller than he had expected, but he definitely understood. He didn't understand why she took the box from him though, but he let her and he watched as she took the lid off and stared down at the tiny shoes inside.

He moved to wrap his arms around her and press a kiss to the top of her head, silently promising her that it wouldn't be like that this time, though of course, he knew that he couldn't know that. He'd just spent the last five months convincing himself that it wasn't going to all go tits up. He knew that he had done a poor job of convincing Hermione of the same thing, but this pregnancy was now further along than the one that they had lost, so he was hoping that would help him state his case.

"I don't think Bump should have these," Hermione said quietly after a few moments of silence, of them just standing there in the hallway with Crookshanks winding his way around their legs. The ginger fluffball didn't like to be left out, nor did he like to be too far away from Hermione recently.

"No, I don't think so either." This baby wasn't meant to replace the one that they had lost after all. Neither of them wanted to forget that baby, and he knew that neither of them would either. He paused for a moment, mulling over a thought before he decided to voice it. "What if we don't put these back in the closet when we get to the new house? What if we put them in the nursery? That way our little star can watch over Bump?" As he said it aloud, he knew how weird it sounded, but at the same time, it felt right to want them there.

Hermione gave a non-committal nod and Draco let the subject drop. He couldn't and wouldn't pressure her into doing anything that she wasn't completely comfortable with. It had only been a year since she had lost the baby after all.

He pressed another kiss to her head and then leaned down to kiss her bump before he turned back to the closet, leaving her to decide what she was going to do with the shoes. Pushing her wouldn't get either of them anywhere.


End file.
